Complicaciones
by sansastark99
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Jon y Daenerys son los nuevos reyes de poniente, todo parece perfecto, hasta que aparecen ciertas complicaciones del pasado. Sansan/ jonxdaenerys/ gendrya.


**Hola de nuevo, espero que les agrade esta historia. Quiero resaltar que hay una cierta fusión con la serie y los libros. Como el hecho de que si pasó la batalla de bastardos pero Rickon y Osha están vivos. Además de que para esta historia, nos tenemos que recrear una imagen del pasadode Sansa y Sandor más cercana durante la estadía de ellaen desembarco del rey. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Arya:**

Los siete reinos estaban en paz, el pueblo estaba en paz, sin embargo, ella no lo estaba. Se celebraba el 23 día del nombre del rey Jon, el banquete era inmenso y la música retumbaba todo el salón del trono.

Arya miro alrededor, su hermano, que de hecho era su primo, estaba sentado junto a la reina dragón. Llevaban casados poco tiempo, pero se veían más que felices juntos. Parecían tener una conversación muy agradable, o eso supuso al ver que Daenerys reía todo el tiempo. Giró el torso hacia Rickon, su pequeño hermano que había crecido convirtiéndose en una copia exacta de Robb. Estaba junto a la mujer salvaje, Osha, la cual vestía con ropa masculina, se la llevaba muy bien con ella, Arya no podía negar lo mucho que le agradaba esa mujer que había sido como una madre para Rickon.

Por último, su hermana Sansa, sentada entre los que debían ser Willas Tyrell y Aegon Targaryen. El Tyrell le ofrecía fruta a montones y el dragón vino, Sansa los recibía con educación y respondía cortésmente, pero, ella parecía estar en otro lugar, siempre perdida en sus pensamientos. Había crecido tan hermosa como su madre, pero también era complemente distinta a la joven que vio por última vez cuando había dejado desembarco del rey. Apenas comía, y se encerraba por horas en su habitación. Willas la llenaba de flores de toda la clase y Aegon no se quedaba atrás con sus regalos ostentosos. Sansa se disculpó con los dos en el banquete, retirándose hacia sus aposentos.

-¿que sucede mi señora?- le dijo su esposo.

-Nada, y ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me digas señora- dijo enfadada.

Gendry Baratheon se carcajeó, Arya no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Le habían perdonado la vida a en otrora su compañero de viaje. Davos seaworthlo había tachado por inocente y al final se le otorgaron todas las posiciones de lo que quedaba de la Casa Baratheon.

-Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos- Arya miro desde lejos a Jon, quien le sonrió.

Al llegar a la habitación, Gendry comenzó a besarla, el calor en la habitación aumento en segundos. El Baratheon pasó sus manos por todo el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa, pero ya desarrollado. Al final de su toqueteo, se encontraron desnudos y jadeantes sobre la cama, besando, mordisqueando y explorándose el uno al otro.

-¡Mi Lord, Mi lady!- la voz resonaba fuertemente fuera de la puerta - El rey los solicita de inmediato, ¡han capturado al perro!.

Los dos dejaron la calentura a un lado para vestirse rápidamente. Arya comenzó a cepillar su cabello despeinado, gracias a su esposo.

-Juraba que estaba muerto- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Que? - dijo Gendry curioso.

-Nada, apresúrate.

No podría creer que el perro seguía vivo, recordaba haberlo dejado agonizando, muriendo en medio de la nada, sin dinero y lejos de cualquier cosa que lo ayudara . Sabía que tenía que terminar con la vida de Sandor Clegane, pues al estar vivo, se convertía en el último nombre por tachar de su lista.

Salieron lo más rápido posible, Arya se alegró, mataría al perro y ya estaría en paz.

Cuando llegaron al salón, era obvio que el banquete se había dado por terminado, Jon estaba sentado en el nuevo trono de hierro forjado por Drogon, dos caballeros de la guardia real estaban con el y cinco alrededor de Sandor Clegane.

El perro estaba arrodillado y esposado en frente del rey, se veía más viejo, nadie podía negar que era el, pues su cicatriz lo delata, su tamaño seguía siendo el doble que el de cualquier caballero y estaba segura de que seguía luchando igual que siempre.

Jon lo miraba en silencio.

Arya comenzó a avanzar hacia el perro, pero Gendry fue más rápido, cogiéndola de los brazos, la miro ordenando que se detuviera, ella odiaba hacerle caso, pero lo hizo.

-Sandor Clegane- Jon hablo pensativo- excaballero de la guardia real de Joffrey Baratheon- se hizo silencio- Acusado por...

La risa del perro retumbó el lugar, mientras sus cicatrices se retorcían.

-Nunca fui un puto caballero- escupió con asco- solo fui el perro del niñito Lannister.

El rey lo ignoro y prosiguió.

-Acusado por la muerte de centenares de inocentes.

-¡Mataste a Mycah!- Arya gritó, llamando la atención de toda la corte que se giró hacia ella. Jon la miro, le bastó eso para que callara, aunque seguía retorciéndose en los brazos de su esposo.

-El maldito hijo del carnicero- Clegane la miro a los ojos- supéralo ya, niña.

-Sera ejecutado mañana al atardecer- el rey suspiro - ¿tiene algo por decir?.

Sandor Clegane miro a toda la corte, como si buscara a alguien, cuando pasó su mirada sobre ella, se veía el rencor que le tenía.

-Quiero ver a Sansa Stark- dijo con voz áspera.

Arya se sorprendió y trató de recordar ciertas palabras del perro sobre su hermana mientras moría. Aegon targaryen y Willas tyrell no se veían nada contentos con la petición del perro. La corte entera comenzó a murmurar, arya escuchaba palabras por los aires, no podía ordenar del todo sus ideas. Quizá su hermana estaba en la espera silenciosa de Sandor Clegane, en ciertas ocaciones, Sansa le había preguntado por el, pero Arya no contaba mucho de su pasado. Busco a su hermana con la mirada, pero no estaba allí.

Jon se levanto del trono y dio una ultima pero larga mirada al perro -hecho- le dijo, se giró y se fue con sus dos caballeros a su habitación donde lo esperaba su reina.

-Espera en en la habitación- Arya le dio un casto beso a Gendry antes salir corriendo para que el que no la detuviera.

Salió hacia la habitación de su hermana.

Al llegar a los aposentos de Sansa, abrió la puerta sin su permiso. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, el olor a flores era fuerte -cortesía de Willas Tyrell- pensó.

Sansa estaba sentada hacia un lado del balcón, el cual daba vista hacia la gran ciudad, la luz de la luna iluminaba el bordado de su hermana. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Lágrimas seguían rodando por su rostro.

-No lo maten, por favor- susurró Sansa sin aliento. Entonces Arya se fijó en el bordado, tres perros negros sobre un campo dorado.

* * *

 **Espero sus opiniones e ideas de todos, gracias por leer.**


End file.
